


The One That Brings Me Back

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Backstage, Canon Compliant, Celebrities, Concerts, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Direction Tours, Touring, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Brielle is an actress who is on a getaway with a fellow castmate when she meets the 5 Seconds of Summer boys. Her life automatically changing in ways she never expected when she meets Michael as well as Luke.





	1. April 5, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So I don't look too slutty?" Brielle asked with an arched eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brielle Connors sighed as she did a second take of her look in the bathroom mirror. Not sure if she looked too slutty or just right.

"How do I look?" Brielle asked as she turned beside her to look at Addison, her best friend as well as her cast mate on the newest It show on The CW. A show that was now in its second season and would soon start filming next month but for now they had time to kill.

Brielle taking Addison up on an offer to take a trip to England for a few days maybe a week. Addison hadn't made up her mind how long even now with them in England. 

They had been in England for three days now and tonight they were going to the first of two One Direction shows. Addison was apparently friends with Niall and so she had gotten tickets as well as backstage passes for them. Brielle being brought along against her will mainly.

It wasn't like she was a huge fan of One Direction. They just weren't her type of music, then again she was twenty-three almost twenty-four and she was sure she was older than most people they were marketed towards. Whereas Addison was twenty-one and probably around the right age to be into them.

Then again maybe Brielle was just trying to feel older because after all twenty-three wasn't that old. She just always felt older than her actual age thanks to having to grow up fast. Her mom having left her and her dad when she was only three and her dad somehow letting his life spiral out of control.

Brielle learning from an early age that she'd have to fend for herself which she had done. Somehow landing herself in the entertainment business when she was eighteen and freshly moved to Los Angeles. Leaving her hometown and her drunken father behind.

She still hadn't heard from her father to this day. So she only hoped he was okay, but she was sure if his life got any worse he'd call on her. Brielle was all that Jack had left.

"You look fine," Addison smiled as she eyed Brielle, her words bringing Brielle out of her own head. 

"So I don't look too slutty?" Brielle asked with an arched eyebrow.

Addison laughing out loud at that question. "You don't look too slutty but would it be so bad if you did?" she asked her sounding serious. "You're going to be around a bunch of boys and you haven't gotten laid since you broke up with Grant three months ago."

"And?" Brielle asked not sure if there was anything wrong with her lack of sex since her break up.

Not to mention she wasn't sure she wanted to have sex with any of the boys she'd be around tonight. Most of them had to be jail bait or close to jail bait.

"And you need to get laid," Addison shrugged as if she thought it was no big deal for Brielle. That her age compared to the guys she was going to be hanging out with tonight didn't matter.

It mattered, it always mattered. Especially when Brielle was sure if the press found out they would eat her alive along with the public and the fans of whichever boy she slept with.

The last thing she wanted was hate.

"Yeah, yeah," Brielle sighed with a shake of her head, knowing there was no use keeping this conversation going. They'd just keep going around in circles. "Let's just head to the venue."

Addison only smirked but she looped her arm into Brielle's as they left the bathroom. Brielle hating the nerves that were only getting worse and building even stronger in her stomach.

*****

Standing backstage almost an hour late Brielle leaned into Addison as they mingled with a few people. Everyone around them getting ready for a concert that would be starting soon.

"So Addy, are two of the members of One Direction dating?" she asked almost scandalized as she eyed the curly headed one who she knew was Harry Styles. Brielle half sure any young woman knew who Harry was.

He was the one who kept getting promoted more than the rest of them and she was sure they were trying to make him the front man. Which was a shame really because all of the boys whom she had only just met tonight seemed nice enough. They could all be the front man.

Addison nodded as she turned to look at Brielle, "Yeah. Harry is dating Louis but of course they have to keep it silent and pretend when in public. But in private they are both so gone for each other."

"How sweet," Brielle smiled because it was kind of cute even if they obviously had to hide their love for each other in public.

Which wasn't something new for Brielle. She had seen it more than once in the business. It was just the way that Hollywood worked sadly even if the world was becoming more tolerant, it was still easier if celebrities were seen as available to the opposite sex.

Made them more marketable.

Addison shrugged, "I guess it is if you're into the typical romance stuff," she said with a roll of her eyes. Brielle rolling her eyes too because of course Addison wasn't into the typical romance stuff.

Addison just liked casual sex and no commitments, something Brielle knew Addison wished Brielle was into but Brielle was into relationships and stuff like that. Probably because of her messed up childhood.

But romance was good, she had dated Grant since she was nineteen, though in the end he had broke her heart. Brielle hadn't let that make her cynical on romance.

"Well I am," Brielle retorted playfully watching as yet again Addison rolled her eyes, things between them falling silent as they once again started to mingle with people. 

This time though they got split up and Brielle found herself talking to some members of the opening band. Boys who she swore were just a tad bit younger than the members of One Direction even. But somehow she was having an easier time chatting them up.

Especially the one who had odd colored hair. She thought he had said his name was Michael.

Their conversation was almost veering into flirting, something Brielle was aware she wasn't doing with the rest of his band mates. Something Brielle knew she shouldn't even be doing.

There was no way he was eighteen yet and god she was awful, flirting with someone who was only a teenager while she was twenty-three.

"So are you and Addison coming to the after party?" Luke asked, drawing Brielle's attention away from Michael and to the blonde beside him.

A boy who was all legs and arms and still growing into his body. Brielle sure that eventually he'd grow into his looks and probably be the heartthrob of the band.

If he wasn't already the heartthrob of the band.

Brielle paused only briefly because Addison hadn't mentioned an after party. Yet, she was sure in the end Addison had just been waiting to spring it on her last minute. Knowing Brielle hadn't even really wanted to come to the concert tonight in the end.

She probably suspected there was no way that Brielle would have wanted to go to the after party. That line of thinking would have been true before Brielle met Michael.

The attractive boy who she seemed to like staring at and flirting with and who was looking at her as expectantly as Luke was right now.

"We probably will," Brielle answered honestly as she gave an innocent smile. 

"You really should," Michael added in as he leaned just a tiny bit closer to Brielle. Brielle feeling her cheeks getting hot. "I'll make it worth your while if you do."

Raising an eyebrow Brielle was just about to ask him what he meant but before she could, someone came inside telling Michael, Luke and their other two band mates they needed to hurry and get ready. They were due on stage soon.

So Brielle just stood there as she watched them leave, not missing the way that Michael winked at her before he left. Her cheeks getting even hotter as she looked down at the floor, pushing some hair behind her ear and feeling much like a teenage girl with a crush instead of the twenty-three year old woman she was.


	2. April 5, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You came," Michael said as soon as he reached Brielle and Brielle felt her cheeks getting hot at the way he said it because it hadn't sounded innocent.

"Are we going to the after party?" Brielle asked with a raised eyebrow as she moved closer so that Addison could hear her over the music and the screaming fans. The whole arena having gotten louder when One Direction took the stage.

Honestly it was something Brielle should have been expecting but it still took her by surprise. Seeing all the screaming girls going crazy over a bunch of boys who to her where just guys. They weren't anyone big.

Then again maybe it was because Brielle was famous herself and she was used to seeing celebrities as just regular people. Though if this were Hanson, Brielle was sure she'd be like every other girl here because she was still such a Hanson fan girl at heart.

She'd probably always be one no matter what.

"Do you want too?" Addison asked sounding surprised that Brielle had even mentioned it. "Niall told me but I wasn't sure if you'd want to go."

Laughing Brielle shook her head, "And you had no plans on just dragging me there anyway?" she questioned feeling utterly surprised by that.

"I felt guilty for dragging you here," Addison said as if that should explain everything. "So do you want to go?" she asked again.

Brielle seeing nothing but the way Michael had winked at her earlier and she knew her mind was made up. They'd go to the after party just so she could continue acting like a teenager with a crush instead of the grown woman that she was.

A grown woman who was playing with fire over some silly teenage boy she had just met tonight.

Nodding her head almost sheepishly Brielle had to look away from Addison's gaze. Hating that it was written all over her face wondering what had made Brielle want to go to the after party. Because Brielle hadn't even wanted to come here tonight.

"Then we'll go," Addison said and Brielle was thankful when she didn't question her. Didn't ask what had changed her mind on even being at this event.

In all reality Addison probably suspected it was because of a guy anyway. Of course she'd be right but Brielle didn't want to tell her that yet.

She wanted to have some dignity for now.

*****

Chewing on her lip Brielle sipped on the alcohol she had gotten when she first got here. Not wanting to get drunk, she wanted to have control over herself for whatever happened tonight.

Needed to have that so maybe if something happened she could say that at least she had control over something.

It was during her sipping on her drink that Brielle saw a flash of the boy who was the reason why she had came to this after party. Watching as he was talking to a few people, mostly girls and Brielle hated that tiny slither of jealousy she felt because Michael wasn't talking to her.

She barely knew him so of course he wouldn't pay her attention but he had been the one to wink at her and ask her to come to this after party.

"He does this all the time you know," a voice spoke from beside her and Brielle nearly jumped when she turned her head to see the boy who she knew would be the heartthrob beside her. "Mikey has to flirt with everyone in the room," he said sounding almost envious.

Like on some level he was jealous which Brielle found laughable because before too long she was sure the boy beside her would be doing the same.

Hell before long she figured he'd be the life of a room. Every girl with eyes clinging to him but that thought almost made her shiver because he had to be the youngest, just from looks and his voice alone.

So that had to make her more of a cougar than she was for wanting Michael.

"He flirts with everyone even when he has his eye on the people he isn't flirting with," the boy continued as he looked at Brielle with a sad smile that she couldn't figure out if it was pity or not.

It could still have been jealousy but Brielle didn't see why it would be jealousy. There was no way he was into her, she doubted any of these young boys had even watched an episode of the tv show that she and Addison were on.

They were too busy touring with the hottest band on the planet.

"He sounds like the dangerous type," Brielle said before taking another drink of her alcohol. Hating that even with that statement she knew she'd still do anything Michael wanted her too.

She was that much into him sexually and it was so unlike her but then again she hadn't had sex since her break up. Her vagina was probably just lonely and wanted attention.

Even if that attention came from someone a few years younger than her and who if she was looking for a relationship would break her heart.

It was a good thing she wasn't looking for a relationship.

At that thought Brielle watched as Michael left the group of girls he had been talking to. Saw him scan the crowd and hated the way her heart fluttered when he looked her way.

Looking away from him quickly when he started walking to where she was, Brielle turned to where Luke had been, frowning when she saw he had gone. Mainly because she had wanted to use Luke as her buffer to keep her distracted in case she made a fool of herself with Michael.

But somehow just like Luke had snuck up on her he had snuck away as well. The damn ninja.

"You came," Michael said as soon as he reached Brielle and Brielle felt her cheeks getting hot at the way he said it because it hadn't sounded innocent.

There was just a tiny hint of something there. Very subtle but Brielle had still heard it nonetheless.

Nodding she gave him a smile as she finally looked at him, "I came," she said hating that just like him her statement was less than innocent sounding. 

She was flirting back with him and she almost felt rusty with as long as she had dated Grant. She hadn't really had to flirt in ages and so it was like getting back on a bike after a long time of not being on one, she was a bit wobbly though she still knew how to ride the bike.

Michael smirked as they locked eyes, letting Brielle know he had picked up on her flirting. He knew she was as interested in him as he was in her or at least as interested as he was in getting into her pants.

"I wasn't sure you would come to be honest," Michael said as he kept his smirk. "You seemed almost uninterested backstage before the concert."

Brielle shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I was persuaded in coming," she revealed watching the way Michael's smirk grew and hating how much she liked that.

But she was glad that after she said that, the conversation between them seemed to flow better. She even let Michael go and get her a second drink when her first was gone.

Brielle knowing she was drinking more than she wanted but two drinks wouldn't hurt her. She'd still have control of herself.

Or so she kept telling herself anyway.


	3. April 5, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Michael was the dangerous type and she had went and fallen for his trap.

Brielle giggled softly as she found herself on the dance floor with Michael. The both of them dancing way to close to each other for comfort and Brielle way too drunk to even think straight if she was being honest with herself.

In fact she was sure if she tried to think right now that her brain would hurt and that was the last thing she wanted. A headache caused from thinking too much.

"You know," Brielle slurred as she let her arms sling around Michael's neck. Noticing the way his entire face seemed to light up at that. "We should take this party somewhere else," she suggested before she even had time to stop herself.

Not that she would because again she was far too drunk. There was no way she'd think critically even if she could.

"And where do you think we should go?" Michael asked much clearer than she was talking. As well as playing innocent.

Brielle knew he had to know what she meant, where she wanted to go. He may have been younger than her but he was also a boy and far more inclined to think with his sexual side.

His dick probably doing majority of his thinking for him.

"My room," Brielle told him way too excitedly which made her giggle again. Her body leaning in to leave a light kiss on his cheek. "Or yours because I don't know if Addison is coming back or if she too has found someone to fuck," she muttered knowing that was the downside of sharing rooms.

Never knowing if your roommate would be there on holiday or if they had found someone to run off and have some naked fun with.

"We can go to mine," Michael spoke quicker than Brielle expected him too though she wasn't sure why. It was obvious since they first met that he had wanted her.

Of course he'd want to get her alone and maybe he had no roommate.

"Just let me text Luke and tell him to room with Ash tonight," Michael told her as he pulled away from her. Brielle staying silent as she watched Michael pull his phone from his pants pocket.

A tiny part of her wanting to laugh because at least one of them had the balls to text their roommate and tell them this hookup was happening.

Brielle knowing there was no way she wanted to tell Addison. Not with how she had been about not even wanting to be at the concert tonight.

She also just wasn't sure how Addison would react to her hooking up with someone who was a bit younger. Probably not even eighteen yet if she were being honest with herself. A fact that made her feel so dirty since she was over eighteen and also over the age of drinking legally too.

Made her feel like she was robbing the cradle even if Michael was one hundred percent okay with this.

Then again Addison had been the one to say her looking slutty wasn't bad and that she needed to get laid. Though maybe Addison meant getting laid by one of the many roadies who were also here at this party. Not some boy who would be considered jailbait back home in the United States.

Once Michael was done texting Luke, Brielle followed him silently from the party. Almost glad that it was taking place at the hotel they were all staying at because at least there was no press here.

At least none that she could see and the last thing she needed was them getting wind of this. Her leaving a after party with a member of the band opening for One Direction.

Though Brielle was sure her team may have liked it. She could get pr from this and hell maybe he could too. They could mutually use each other.

Which was something Brielle found distasteful. She didn't like using relationships with other celebrities to her benefit. 

It was something she was proud she hadn't done yet. Though she was sure there was still time to do it even if she had been in the business for years now. She was still relatively young and had more years ahead of her. If she didn't get sick of the business first.

Something that was more likely than she wanted to admit because doing this since she was eighteen. It was enough to make her jaded at times.

Chewing on her lip when she boarded the elevator with Michael, Brielle moved close to him as the doors shut.

"So how often do you do this?" she questioned before she could even stop herself, blushing at the way Michael looked at her confused again.

Brielle knowing she'd have to explain herself more with what she meant.

"I mean hooking up with girls after the show," she clarified watching as his confusion faded some. A smirk once again on his lips.

Brielle remembering what Luke told her, that he did things like this often. Flirted with everyone in the room even if he was interested in someone he wasn't flirting with. His smirk almost proving that Luke was telling the truth now.

Which confirmed what she had said. Michael was the dangerous type and she had went and fallen for his trap. It was inevitable really the more she thought of that. This was who she was.

Brielle Connors was the type of person who fell for dangerous men.

"Not as often as people say," Michael shrugged before leaning closer into her. "Does it bother you that I have done it at all?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Shaking her head Brielle let her forehead rest softly against his. "No," she told him honestly because it didn't bother her.

She may not have been into the hooking up culture thanks to being with Grant since she was nineteen but she knew people who were.

Addison was and she didn't think any different of her co-star and best friend. 

Brielle was also sure if she had been single for a bit longer before getting with Grant that she probably would have hooked up with more people.

Before either of them could say anything the elevator doors opened again and they moved away from each other. Brielle following him off the elevator and down the hallway to his room. Waiting almost impatiently when they reached his room as he found the key card and opened it.

Neither of them waiting long after they were inside to finally do what had been coming since the first time they met. Which was kiss.

Brielle's lips slotting against Michael's own as she pushed him up against a wall, not even sure where her boldness was coming from as well as not sure that she minded it.

Michael wasn't complaining either it seemed because all he did was kiss her back, his hand going to rest on her ass as he kissed her back.

His hunger matching her own it seemed. That or maybe it really had been ages since she had kissed anyone who wasn't Grant.

The passion that she and Grant had, having fizzled long before they called it quits with their relationship.

Kissing Michael a bit deeper, Brielle slowly moved into him more. A moan coming out of him as she did so and Brielle smirking against his lips as she felt his erection through his pants.

Pulling away not long after that Brielle eyed him as she let her hands go up and under his shirt, pushing it up and soon getting his help to take it off as he lifted his arms.

"You really want to have sex, here against the wall?" Michael questioned once his shirt was off. Like he was surprised by this.

Brielle wondering if most of the girls he fucked after shows only did it in the bed.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Brielle asked him as she leaned in to leave a peck on his lips, her lips slowly working their way down to his neck as she left little pecks on his skin along the way.

Loving the feeling of him shuddering as she did so.

"Nothing wrong," Michael answered her through a moan as his hips moved into hers again. "Just maybe we could switch positions if we're going to do it this way," he spoke and before Brielle could even object or move away from him, Michael somehow found a way to turn them so she was the one against the wall.

Brielle pulling away then to look at him surprised as well as with a bit of admiration too. 

But instead of verbally admiring him she pulled him in for another kiss on the lips. Her eyes falling shut as his hand slid up and under the black dress she had on. A dress that she had once felt earlier tonight was a bit slutty. Maybe still felt that way but she didn't hate it now.

In fact she was okay with it because it had lead to this. Her here against the wall with a cute guy's hand working it's way between her legs and rubbing her through the panties she had on.

Brielle not even having enough shame to be embarrassed by how wet she was getting. 

At least Michael knew now how much she wanted him.

Biting down on Michael's bottom lip, Brielle let out her own moan as Michael finally slipped his hand inside of her underwear. Her cunt getting a bit more wet at the skin on skin contact.

"You liking this?" Michael asked as he pulled away from the kiss. His hand just resting against her bare pussy, like he knew he was teasing her.

Brielle hating him as well as admiring him again, making her wonder just how experienced this younger boy was. As well as making her sure she wasn't the first older woman to corrupt him or be with him.

Hell maybe all the women he hooked up with were older.

"I think you know the answer to that," Brielle told him as they made eye contact. Michael waiting until then to slip a finger inside of her.

But once again he wasn't doing anything. He just kept his finger there, teasing her and prolonging what they both wanted.

"Just like I think you like teasing me. Bet it makes your dick harder than what it already is."

Michael seemed to smirk bigger if that were possible at Brielle's words, his finger finally moving inside of her. "Maybe," he spoke before leaning in to kiss her again and Brielle shut her eyes as she kissed him back.

This kiss leading to more than just kissing as Michael continued to finger her for a bit longer. His hands eventually slipping out of her as he pushed her panties down.

Brielle stepping out of them when she could and after her panties were gone she began to work on his jeans. Undoing them and pushing them down along with his boxers.

Enough that he'd be able fuck her and he did just that as he lifted her leg against his hip. Finding a way to fix himself between her legs before slipping inside of her.

Brielle keeping her eyes shut as Michael began to thrust inside of her. Small moans leaving her every so often as she wondered why she had waited so long to have sex since her break up with Grant.

Sex was so fucking good and she had missed it so much.

Even if tomorrow she'd probably be regretting this hook up for a lot of reasons, she sure as hell didn't regret it right now.


End file.
